your love is shakin' me up
by elderberrys
Summary: There's no need for words, really; just antics — Soul & Maka.


**note**: Soul Eater in the year 2019, you'd be surprised because here it is. This is inspired by a sketch by my mutual daiziesss, go check out her art! It's fabulous. also a big shoutout to my pal for helping me with grammar and fixing my clauses because it's been awhile.  
**note2**: title taken from a lyric in earfquake by tyler, the creator. enjoy some modern au-ish soulmaka my friends.

* * *

**i.**

"Remind me again how this is the pinnacle of relaxation?" Maka asks, her face lifted upward by Soul's hand on her chin, his thumbs smoothing out the wrinkles of the uncomfortably slimy white mask.

Soul shifts his hands, using his lithe fingers now to extend gently across Maka's cheeks and all she can feel is a gelatinous type of coldness, similar to that of jello. She literally has coconut jello on her face, fresh from the fridge.

"What's in this stuff anyways? Why's it like that?" Maka questions. Soul grunts as he gently moves her chin to the other side as he finishes up the application.

"Stop movin', it's only 20 minutes of this alright?" He huffs, moving onto her forehead next. She must look ridiculous if she looks at herself in the mirror because Soul had the bright idea of putting her bangs up into a palm tree ponytail away from her forehead.

"Hey," Maka says firmly, Soul finally looks at her, his white hair pushed back by one of his red headbands. She snorts, shifting her legs to stretch out from her criss cross applesauce position.

"You didn't answer my question: _what's in this stuff_?"

Soul leans back on his arms, long legs taking up most of the small space as he lets them rest on top of Maka's outstretched ones.

"Collagen," he tells her, looking at his nails. Maka makes a face, feeling the mask slide down and Soul eyeing her from his peripheral.

"You gotta have your face upward to the ceiling or lay down, the thing will slip right off your small face," he snarks and Maka's lips lift in a playful snarl, eyes rolling.

"Fine, I'll just lay right here while you make my poor legs fall asleep," she says, plopping backwards and Soul following right after her.

"Then I'll lay with you."

Maka smiles at that, closing her eyes and listening to the faint techno music coming from Soul's radio.

"How long do we have with this on?" Maka asks. She shifts closer to him, moving her legs from underneath to be more comfortable, already feeling the buzzing on her right foot from where it rested for a bit too long. She scooches to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Hm," Soul quickly glances at his phone; Maka looks at his screensaver to see that selfie of them, her hugging him so tightly that her cheeks are squished against his as he looks into the camera with that heart-fluttering smirk of his.

"We have about fifteen more minutes," he tells her, shutting his phone off with a click as he lays it on his stomach.

Maka smiles and snuggles closer to him. Soul folds his arms behind his head, turning to peer at her curiously.

"What?" He asks, Maka laughs, resting her head on his shoulder as Soul sighs, giving in to whatever it was that she was giggling at.

"Nothing," Maka says finally. "I just love you is all."

Soul lets out a snort. "I love you too, but I don't know what this has to do with face masks and chill?"

Maka lets out another laugh, one that startles Soul, as she tries hard not to press her face into his shoulder in worry of messing up the tedious work of face mask application he struggled with earlier.

"What?" Soul asks again, exasperated with Makas inside joke that he's not in on.

Maka just leans over and kisses his shoulder.

"I told you, _nothing_. I just love you."

Soul flushes, swinging his phone's pop socket like a fidget spinner. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too," he grumbles, embarrassed about nothing.

Maka wishes he knew, how much she really _did_ love him.

Though she figures the way Soul gazes at her is enough to make her not even ask about his affections out loud, or feel the need to as often as she did today because it's so clearly there. It's so clear with that bubble of laughter from Maka as Soul takes off his face mask later to tickle her sides while they get ready for bed. Maka, in retaliation, uses her mask to smack him in the back as he runs to hide in the master bedroom.

There's no need for words, really; just antics.

_fin_

* * *

thank you for reading!


End file.
